


3 times you accidentally call Felix 'baby' (+ 1 time he says it first)

by knightfelix (Taeyn)



Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [18]
Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Affection, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Felix adores you, Fluff, Multi, Tenderness, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/knightfelix
Summary: "-m-me?"He looks so flustered that your heart goes out to him, you're quickly trying to recollect if you've said anything really silly, you kind of just blurted something without thinking.-(or, you keep calling Felix 'baby' and he adores it more than he can say)
Relationships: Felix Iskandar Escellun/Reader
Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657315
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	3 times you accidentally call Felix 'baby' (+ 1 time he says it first)

**I**

The first time it happens is an accident, you weren't planning it, you'd never even thought about using such a soft, silly name for him. But Felix is in tears, not in a quiet, courtly way, but sobbing heartbreakingly into your shirt as he admits he's been parted from every person who ever loved him back.

You have your arms wrapped tight around him, his tears seemed to take him by surprise. He's sniffling congestedly into your front, he keeps trying to give you a shaky smile when you whisper things like 'shh-hh' or 'I'm here, I've got you...'

Before you realise it, the words that come from your heart are 'ohh baby, it's okay...'

Felix, meanwhile, is both overwhelmed at how kind you're being towards him, and horrifically embarrassed to behave like this in front of you. He hadn't planned on humiliating himself today, and now he can't seem to take a breath without sobbing, he's wiped his nose way too many times on his sleeve and is desperately hoping you don't find him gross.

But all of this seems so much less awful when he realises you would say something so sweet and touching to him, even when he's in such a state. Felix quickly has to mop up his face all over again because what you said made him cry even more. He's also aware of exactly how godawful his voice is going to sound when he's like this, so he spares telling you that his stupid heart would probably burst if you ever wanted to call him that again.

But the thing is... you afterwards only call him 'Felix'. And so eventually, Felix has to resign himself to the fact that it was probably a one-time thing. He tells himself not to be such an insufferable fool, going around hoping you find him adorable and the like.

**II**

Until it happens again.

You're helping Felix fetch a spellbook from the upper shelves in his study, he's hoisting you up, his arms around your waist to lift you, so you can reach just that tiny bit higher than him and read out the titles.

All of a sudden Felix has to quickly set you down, fumbling through an incoherent apology before he sneezes so alarmingly that you think he's been taking lessons from Sage.

Your expression quirks with amusement, you find it incredibly cute that such a chaotic outburst can come from your small necromancer. But Felix is already stuttering about a hundred things about dust, he already looks so embarrassed that you don't think he's going to appreciate any teasing. Your straight face is put even further to the test when Felix nearly holds onto your elbow in worry, apparently he doesn't trust himself not to fall over as he sneezes again.

"Awww, baby," you say sympathetically. You're trying to tell him it's really okay, at least before you start giggling at his vexed expression.

But then a split-second later he no longer looks vexed at all. A blush spreads over Felix's cheeks as he sniffles, the line of his mouth crumpling as if he's trying to string together a response, but can't quite spit it out.

"-m-me?"

He looks so flustered that your heart goes out to him, you're quickly trying to recollect if you've said anything really silly, you kind of just blurted something without thinking.

Before you can figure it out, Sage pushes open the study door, causing Felix to nearly jump out of his skin.

"You guys are still here? I thought you were just fetching one book?" Sage raises an eyebrow, brimming to a crooked grin that leaves absolutely nothing to subtlety.

Later, when you're back in the great hall with the others, Felix gives you an inscrutable glance that could mean anything.

**III**

After your first experience of healing Felix, he'd made you a sincere promise that he wouldn't use his own lifeforce again for spells.

_If only,_ you soon realise, _that was the beginning and end of where necromancy can go wrong._

The night you find him standing in the courtyard of Fathom Tower, your first thought is that he's sleepwalking. There's no recognition in his face as he stares at you, while deep, fathomless clouds begin roiling overhead.

"Felix! Are you okay?" you call over the rising wind, you begin to have every impression that he isn't. Felix stretches his fingers and the first drops of rain begin to fall. The air grows cold.

"I'm coming over to you, hold on!" you yell, jogging across the rain-splattered courtyard. You don't want to startle him while he's in the grips of a spell like this, but you don't want him to get hurt. He doesn't even seem aware of your presence until you slip on one of the wet cobblestones, your knee hitting the ground hard. You try not to wince as you meet Felix's eyes, only to see him regard you as some enemy. He looks at you as if recalling someone else entirely, as if you're dangerous, or someone to be feared.

You're taken aback to see him like this, trembling and angry, his magic simmering in the air. Before you can help it, your name for him dies on your lips as a question, that term of endearment that you hadn't even meant to use.

The downpour starts in earnest as you watch Felix blink at you through the darkness in his eyes. He takes in his surroundings, confusion slowly wrought over his face.

"W-why are you on the ground?" Felix manages, looking deeply troubled as he runs over and kneels in front of you, mud from the courtyard soaking into his trousers. "The spell? ...oh _gods_... please... please tell me I didn't-"

He covers his face with both hands, leaning so far down toward his knees that his whole body is hunched into himself, he's breathing hard.

"What did you say to stop me..." Felix gasps into his hands, still refusing to be comforted. You touch a hand to his shoulder but he flinches away.

"It was really stupid," you laugh weakly. Felix peeks mournfully up at you through his fingers.

But now probably isn't the right time to mention pet names... you're not even sure how you started using one so ridiculous for him in the first place. You're absolutely sure he'd never say anything so embarrassing to you.

"I just... called to you," you hesitate, trying to understand what was going through your mind when you saw him like that. "...I asked you to come back."

**IV (and one time he accidentally says it first)**

_The problem,_ Felix frets as he walks you back to your bedroom one night, _is that I can't exactly recreate these circumstances. Not that it would be advisable, at least._

He's deep in thought, which he knows in truth is doing nothing to aid his cause, you're more likely going to assume he's in some sort of dour mood than... well... an entirely more ill-advised one.

Is it so idiotic to want you to think fondly of him? He can admit to himself that he doesn't deserve any fondness, not while...

Felix frowns, forcibly swallowing. If he doesn't stop, he really will put himself in a dour mood.

"Well, this is me," you're saying to him jokingly, as if you and he were living on terraces at opposite sides of the vale, instead of bedrooms at opposite ends of the hall. "Thanks for walking me home!"

Felix sniffs, his mouth twitching to a small smile. It doesn't matter where you both are, you always make him feel lighter somehow.

You look like you might hug him; he knows he looks a little cold, and closed-off...

And so his heart nearly breaks when you actually do.

He mutters a goodnight into your shoulder, then turns to depart from you, when-

"Did you just speak to me in Velan?" you laugh.

"P-pardon?" Felix sputters, more than a little startled when he realises... oh _hells_.

"Velan? Am I saying it right? I have your translation spell, but I... um, I've been trying to learn a bit of the language without it."

Felix just stares.

"You said... goodnight? There was something else too?"

"Nothing important!" Felix interjects. He makes airy, dismissive gestures with both hands, then holds his breath as he backs away further, begging himself not to further ingratiate himself into this deeply dug grave of doom.

"...Felix?"

He wonders if he's going to cry as you softly repeat the phrase in Velan back to him. You... you understood his name for you? And in his first language, no less...

"Um... and sorry about my pronunciation," you laugh awkwardly, and then Felix finds the door swiftly closed in his face while he's still gawking at you open-mouthed.

Felix stays there a moment, wondering if you're still at the other side of the door too before he mumbles-

"No... it... it was good."

_Oh, how you make me surrender all my wit,_ he thinks. He lingers, his eyes welling while you can't see, allowing himself just a second longer to imagine... if you had thought to learn Velan...

You might somehow, one day, by some fate escaped from his godsforsaken touch...

...you might possibly wish to stay.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for everyone's kind and amazing comments on this series, they make me so happy and give me so much inspiration, thank you with all my heart!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I wanted to mention: I also post this Last Legacy series (with a lot of extra oneshots that I haven't posted on Ao3!!) on Wattpad. My username on Wattpad is also 'knightfelix' and you can find the series at: 
> 
> <https://www.wattpad.com/user/knightfelix>
> 
> So if you would like to, please feel free to read more of my Last Legacy fic and join me there!!!! I follow everyone back!! <3 <33


End file.
